Mai's Vow
by sm3xyotakushoujo1-11-19
Summary: Mai takes on a dare to be single for a whole month, but when her best friend Michiru and her boss Naru are scheming against her, will she be able to stay that way?
1. The Dare

**Day 1**

"Hah! Mai you're too love-struck to ever be _really_ single," Mai's best friend, Michiru taunted.

"I-I am not!" Mai blushed, Michiru could see right through her as always.

"Sure you're not. Then I dare you to stay single for a whole month, that includes not talking about guys romantically, flirting with guys, romantic contact, love letters, confessions, and no dates!" Michiru pushed her brown hair behind her ear and finished packing her bag.

"You're on!" It would be a piece of cake to win this bet, it wasn't like Naru liked her and plus she didn't really like anyone else.

"If you lose…you have to…" Michiru drew out the last word, building up to her finale, "Propose to your boss!"

"In order to make sure you keep your word, we'll be doing everything together." Michiru tugged a horrified Mai out of her desk, "Including me being your new apprentice at your job."

"W-what!"

**Rawr! I have big plans for this fanfic. Make sure to review!**


	2. Tea

**Day 1**

"Do you really have to do this Michiru?" Mai asked, they were sitting on a crowded train to Shibuya.

"It's necessary."

"No it's not, you're just crazy."

Michiru stuck her tongue out at Mai, "Afraid you'll lose?"

"No, but Naru doesn't take kindly to having random people appear in his office. Especially uninvited people."

"It's free labor, he should be happy." Michiru said.

"You don't know Naru."

-0-0-0-

"Naru, I brought a…friend." Mai called into the office.

"I've told you before Mai: I don't want any of your friends here. It only causes you to become distracted and inefficient."

"We promise to do our best!"

Naru appeared in the doorway frowning, "Please Mr. Boss, I'll be extra efficient." Michiru begged.

"I have a headache; I don't have time for this." Naru rubbed the bridge of his nose and disappeared back into his office.

"Well, someone's a sour puss. What do you do all day here anyway?" Michiru asked and made Mai go through an exhaustive list of all of her tasks. "Is that it?"

"I make him tea sometimes."

"More like all the time, the way you complain about it."

Right on cue Naru called for tea.

"I'll take it to him!" Michiru jumped up from her seat and rushed into the kitchen. What was she planning?

**Remember to review!**


	3. Thankyou

**Day 1**

"So, you see," Michiru was wrapping up her explanation of the dare she had given Mai, "It would be beneficial to you to make this as difficult as possible for her."

Naru sipped his tea, "Explain to me again, how exactly I benefit."

"You get Mai to be your wife if you want, if not she's still humiliated into bowing down to you. You seem to be the sort of guy who likes that sort of thing."

"Not really." He set the tea cup down onto it's saucer with a delicate _chink_, "I'll help you though."

"Really? Why?" Michiru was surprised; she had never expected her plan to work so quickly.

"I have my own reasons. I expect you to be a fly on the wall though and help me know what she's thinking." Naru was always business-like and constantly taking into account his advantages.

"Sure, Boss! You should start by maybe saying 'Thank-you' next time she brings you tea. She says you don't do that and it really irks her."

"It does?" He smiled slightly, "I hadn't noticed."

Michiru took Naru's empty cup back out and handed it to Mai, "Can you believe he wouldn't say thank-you. How rude! Is he always like that?"

"Sometimes he's worse." Mai joked.

Michiru followed her into the kitchen chatting about all manner of things: school, Lin, boys, boys at school, Naru, Lin, a new store down the street from SPR, annoying teachers, Lin…for some reason she talked an awful lot about Lin.

"Naru, here's your tea!" Mai set the cup and saucer down on to Naru's desk and turned to walk away. She had gotten used to not getting a thank-you from Naru, it was just part of working at SPR.

"Thank-you, Mai." Naru said softly stopping Mai in her tracks.

"W-what?" She turned looking at Naru.

"I said thank-you. It's typically said to show gratitude for an action or object. I don't know how you've survived for so long without realizing that."

Mai stared at him for a moment longer than shook her head and left the room, "Why is everyone acting so weird today?" She mumbled.

**Remember to review!**


	4. Two Tickets

**Day 1**

Mai left Naru's office in a daze. He said 'thank-you'? Mai didn't even think those words were in his vocabulary. And why would he start now? Was it something Michiru had said? No, that couldn't be it. Maybe Naru was just getting kinder.

"Hey, Mai! You should teach me how you make your tea…what's the word…Christmas-y." Michiru said, oblivious to the impending sign of doom that was Naru's gratitude, "I had some while you were serving Naru and it was delicious."

"Christmas-y isn't a word."

"It should be, anyway teach me your secrets master!" She bowed down on the ground with her forehead touching the ground.

"Get up off the floor." Mai sighed, "Its cinnamon."

"Cinnamon?"

"What makes the tea Christmas-y is cinnamon. We have to get to work now or Naru will blow a fuse." Mai was already back at her desk, shuffling through papers.

"Well, what's got your panties in a bunch?" Michiru sat sitting across from Mai, "You're not usually this uptight over such little things."

"Naru said thank-you for once and I don't know why."

"Well, maybe he's finally seen how great a wife you could make. That's pretty much what you do here, right?" Michiru said, she had watched Mai vacuum, make tea, dust, wash windows, standard house wife duties.

Mai laughed, "Sure and instead of me proposing to him, he'll end up proposing to me and we'll have little babies running all over SPR."

"Mai! You're having babies! Who's the father? I'll kill him!" Unknown to the two girls, Monk had slipped into the office and only heard the last part of their conversation.

"No one's having babies Monk, we were just joking. Uh and this is my friend, Michiru. She's working here to have experience." Mai introduced the two.

"Oh," He rubbed the back of his head than rushed and pulled Mai into a bear hug, "I'm just here to talk some business with Naru, than I'm off to get ready for the concert tomorrow night."

"Oh, my gosh! I recognize you! You're from that band!" Michiru stood over and began peering at Monk, "It the concert already sold out?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Darn it…can I get your autograph?" Without waiting for an answer she began rummaging through Mai's desk and triumphantly pulled out a piece of paper and a marker. She thrust them at Monk, "Thank-you so much!"

After Monk signed Michiru's paper he slipped into Naru's office.

"Hello, Mr. Takigawa." Naru greeted him, "I need two tickets to your concert."

**Remember to review!**


	5. A Proposal?

**Day 1**

"Tickets? Why? You've never wanted to go to one of my concerts before." Monk was genuinely confused; he had thought Naru looked down on his side gig of being in a rock band when he wasn't ghost hunting.

"I have my reasons."

"Tell me those reasons or I can't get you the tickets. It is a sold out show and I need to know there's a good reason behind it." Contrary to popular belief Monk could hold out and bargain when he needed to.

"If you must know, I need to take someone on a date and she's a very big fan of your band." Naru seemed almost pained to admit this, "It would help me out a great deal if you could find two tickets to give me."

"I was going to give some to Mai and the others…" Monk trailed off, he rubbed the back of his head. It was always awkward refusing Naru.

Naru said nothing, simply looked at Monk with his blue eyes.

"Why are you loo- Oh, is Mai the girl. Naru, you sly dog!" Monk grinned than walked over to Naru's desk, "So what caused this change of heart?"

"That is really none of your business."

Monk sighed, he was lucky to even get that bit of information from Naru in the first place, "Fine," he sighed and reached for his wallet and pulled out two slightly crumpled tickets, "Here." He sat them on Naru's desk, "Just be nice to her."

"When am I not?"

"So, Michiru? Did you understand what Mr. Usui's lesson was about?"

"Huh, you mean that simple lesson? It was a review from last semester."

"I know. And I still don't get it this time around." Mai placed her head in her hands.

"Oh, hey, Monk." Michiru waved at the man as he closed the door behind him.

"So what did Naru have to say?"

"Not much, well I've got to go. Oh, and Naru wants to see you Mai." He pulled open the door, "Have fun tomorrow night, Mai!" He grinned as he shut the door behind him.

"Tomorrow night? What's tomorrow night?" Michiru looked at Mai.

"I don't really know, but judging from the look on his face I'm afraid it won't be good." Mai stood and went to Naru's open door.

"Are you going to stand in the threshold forever?"

"Monk said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Mai, I have a proposal to make," Naru leaned forward on his hands, carefully gauging Mai's reaction, "Would you like to go out tonight?"

Mai's eyes widened, of course she did! She's been waiting for forever for Naru to come to his senses and ask her out! Wait, the bet! She couldn't go on dates or else she'd have to propose to Naru. Her mind raced through her options, the bet didn't leave any loopholes to slip through and if she declined she could ask him again later, right? But what if Naru didn't accept her invitation?

**Remember to review! What do you think Mai should do?**


End file.
